


New Sensations

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to know what it's like to be penetrated.  Molly is more than willing to help him find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lono/gifts), [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/gifts).



> This fic has been running around in my head for a while now and I've finally gotten it down on paper. Hope that you enjoy!

“What does it feel like to be penetrated?” Sherlock asked her, his words hot against her neck as his fingers stroked along her soaked folds. Molly whimpered and shifted her hips, trying to get his finger closer to her clit or deep inside her. But Sherlock simply smirked and kept up his light strokes, moving slightly so that he was lying on top of her, his cock brushing against her thigh. 

“It feels,” she gasped as Sherlock’s finger slipped inside her, curling wickedly. “It feels good?”

He chuckled, withdrawing his finger and taking his cock in hand, guiding it to her entrance. The head slid along her clit teasingly and Molly groaned. “Come now, Molly. I know that your vocabulary is rather expansive. You can do better than ‘good.’” He moved slowly, just barely breaching her. Molly moaned in frustration, trying to get him to move deeper, but he held his position above her, examining her silently. 

“Fine, it feels…amazing. Like being filled.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, but pressed in deeper. “It’s so intimate…allowing another person inside of you. It’s almost overwhelming when you really stop to think of it,” she said quietly, punctuating her sentence with a moan as Sherlock sheathed himself fully inside her. “It can hurt sometimes, with a partner who doesn’t care or just doesn’t really know what they’re doing. But-” she whimpered as Sherlock pulled out and then thrust back in slowly, his focus still 100% on her and her words. 

“But?” Sherlock prompted, stilling again as Molly’s eyes fluttered open (when had they closed?) and she stared up at him dazedly. He managed to retain an extraordinary amount of his faculties while they were having sex. Molly had yet to see him really lose control, even though he had reduced her to a babbling puddle of endorphins on more than one occasion. Molly tried not to let it bother her – that was just how Sherlock was. She was a bit surprised when he revealed he had a sex drive at all, much less that she was one of the few who aroused it, so she figured that she’d be thankful for what she had. 

But a part of her longed to see Sherlock out of control in this setting. Not high out of his mind on drugs or high off a case, but high on her. A girl could dream, couldn’t she?

“But,” she continued, as he moved against her slowly once again, “With someone who really cares and take the time to learn what you like…it’s just…wonderful.” She giggled, shaking her head slightly. “I don’t know. Does that explain it at all?”

Sherlock smiled down at her, lowering himself so he could kiss her. Molly sighed against his lips, draping her arms over his shoulders and caressing his sweat-dampened nape. She moved her hips teasingly and Sherlock responded with a gentle thrust of his hips, enough to make Molly throw her head back and clench her eyes shut. “You’ve given me something to think about,” he muttered against her lips, moving against her now at a more regular pace. “Let’s see just how wonderful we can make each other feel?” Molly could only grin and nod before Sherlock started to drive her crazy. 

It was later that night, when Molly was about to drift off to sleep, that she realized something. “Wait, Sherlock,” she muttered, tugging on the hand wrapped around her waist. He made a noise of acknowledgement against her shoulder and she rolled over to face him. “Do you…do you want to know what it’s like? Do you want me to…penetrate you?”

A lazy grin spread across his face. “You were uncomfortable with the terminology. Too clinical. You’d prefer something more vulgar, wouldn’t you?” He leaned in close to her, so that his lips were brushing hers, but he refrained from actually kissing her. “Yes, Molly Hooper, I’d be interested in you fucking me. If it were to be of interest to you as well.” He then pressed lightly against her lips in a ridiculously chaste kiss, given his recent confession, and scooted back slightly so he could see her face fully. 

Molly’s eyes glittered as she grabbed the back of his neck and urged him forward for an actual kiss that was far too passionate, considering their activities of the last hour. “Looks like I have some shopping to do then,” she whispered, mimicking the smile that she felt form against her lips. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three days later, Molly came home with a large bag and a wicked smile. Sherlock hadn’t had a case in a few days and was in the beginning stages of a sulk, curled up on the couch in his dressing gown and pajamas, with his laptop perched on his chest. He perked up when he saw her and her package though, placing the computer on the table and sitting up to face her. “You bought the necessary supplies then?”

Molly giggled and made her way towards the bedroom. “You make it sound like we’re going camping. Yes, I have everything we need. We could…we could do it tonight, if you wanted?” He’d followed her around the flat and had paused now a few feet away from her, as she turned around and looked at him from just beyond the threshold of their bedroom. 

“Yes. Let’s do it tonight,” he muttered, before turning and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door with a thud. Molly couldn’t help but giggle as she heard the shower turn on. Part of her was tempted to join him, but she decided she could wait until later. Besides, he probably wouldn’t get very clean if she was around to distract him. 

She took the bag into the bedroom and quickly removed the dildo from its packaging. She scurried into the kitchen to clean it, hoping that Mrs. Hudson didn’t decide to pop up for a visit while she was rinsing off a purple, fake phallus. 

By the time that Sherlock got out of the shower, Molly was sitting on the couch, half-heartedly flipping through the latest bridal magazine that Sherlock’s mother had ‘accidentally’ left behind on her last visit to the flat. She was wearing one of his dressing gowns, her favorite plaid one, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows so that it was a bit more functional on her. 

Sherlock wandered out with a towel wrapped around his hips (slightly unusual, since Sherlock usually didn’t care about things like nudity, especially while in the flat). Water dripped off his curls and trailed down his chest. Molly watched the water droplets hungrily, although she didn’t realize that she was so blatantly perving after her own boyfriend until Sherlock chuckled slightly as he moved towards her. “Do you see something you like then, Miss Hooper?” Sherlock teased her. 

Molly bit her lip and took a deep breath, willing herself to be assertive. “I might. What about you?” she asked, moving aside the material of the dressing gown so that Sherlock could see what she was hiding underneath. His soft gasp had her smiling. He quickly pushed the coffee table back and fell to his knees in front of her, his hands spreading her legs so that he could maneuver himself between them.

A purple cock jutted up from between her legs, attached to a leather harness. It was about five inches long and rather slim, which she imagined would be a secret relief to Sherlock. It curved slightly upwards and had a bulbous head at the end, just like a real cock would. She’d decided to go for realistic shape but not realistic coloring or anything – honestly, because the ones that looked a bit too life-like freaked her out a bit. But the lady at the shop had told her that this one was perfect for what she was looking for. It fit perfectly within the harness and had a textured base that rubbed her in all the right places.

Sherlock was simply staring at it, one of his hands resting on her thigh and the other resting on her hip, stroking the leather of the harness. Molly slumped a bit against the couch, causing the dildo to bob in front of Sherlock’s face. “Well? Do you like what you see, Sherlock?” she questioned, one of her hands coming down to tangle in Sherlock’s curls. 

His smile was positively filthy. “Oh yes, Molly. I do. May I…” he licked his lips and glanced down briefly to the purple cock, bobbing in front of his face, before looking back up to her. “May I suck it?”

Molly knew that she couldn’t hide her surprise, but she quickly stifled it with an eager grin. “Absolutely, Sherlock,” she answered, the fingers in his hair tugging him gently down. She hadn’t expected his request, but she had to admit that there was something incredibly sexy about watching him wrap his lips around the head of the dildo. His movements pressed the textured base against her slightly and she moaned, pushing her hips forward and holding Sherlock’s head in place as he took more of her cock (as she had started thinking of it) into his mouth. 

Sherlock moaned around the silicone and began working on it fervently. “That’s right,” Molly murmured, pulling just slightly on his curls, “Make it nice and wet. Get it ready for your arse, Sherlock. That greedy little hole of yours.” Sherlock’s eyes flew open and he stared at her, lust clouding his eyes. She usually wasn’t much of a dirty talker, but something about it just felt right in this situation. And clearly, it was working for Sherlock. 

She let him suck on her cock for a few more minutes, squirming as the ridges rubbed against her clit deliciously, before she tightened her grip in his hair and dragged him back. His lips were slick and swollen and he looked rather blissed out. The towel had come loose from his hips, so his erection was proudly on display between his legs, despite the fact that he hadn’t touched himself at all while sucking on her cock. Molly couldn’t help but grin. Maybe she’d finally found the thing to really get Sherlock to lose control. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom, Sherlock?” 

He nodded eagerly and jumped up, holding out his hands to help her up off the couch. She was afraid that the harness would have made her walk funny, but she felt incredibly sexy as they made their way to the bedroom. Sherlock sat on the bed as Molly closed the door behind them and then turned to him. “Why don’t you lie back and put a few pillows under your arse? I want to get you ready to fuck and I want to see your face as I do it.”

Sherlock scrambled to obey as Molly reached into the bag on the floor and fished out the new bottle of lube. She grabbed the towel that she’d placed inside the room in preparation and then climbed up onto the bed, her cock brushing her thigh every so often. Sherlock had planted his feet on the bed with his legs spread wantonly, his hips elevated from the pillows. Molly quickly slicked a finger with lube and brought it between his legs, swirling it around his tight, little entrance. “Relax, Sherlock,” she whispered, gently nudging a finger inside him, just to the first knuckle. 

She looked up at him and saw his eyes clenched shut, his breathing measured as he tried to relax himself. Her finger slipped in a little more and Sherlock moaned. “Just a little more, darling. Almost there,” she whispered, pushing a bit harder this time as her entire finger slide inside him. She left it there for a few seconds, twisting it slightly and cataloging the soft gasping noises that Sherlock made as she did it. 

Slowly, she slid her finger out slightly and squirted more lube. She wanted Sherlock to be almost overly prepared for the cock strapped between her thighs and she’d already accepted there would be a long period of foreplay and preparation. It was a bit strange to have her fingers inside of someone else, but she had to admit that it was rather enjoyable. 

Once he seemed to be comfortable with one finger, she slowly introduced another. The sound that left his mouth when her two fingers finally grazed his prostate was positively sinful and inspired all sorts of ideas about things that Molly wanted to try next. 

By the time that she was comfortably fucking him with three of her fingers, even when she spread them apart, Sherlock had a white-knuckle grip on the sheets below him and couldn’t suppress the helpless little moans escaping his throat. “Molly, please,” he gasped, his eyes flying open as her fingers pressed against his prostate again. “Please. I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Molly asked, a wicked smile on her face as she withdrew her fingers and wiped them on the nearby towel, before grabbing the lube again and squirting some on her cock. She scooted towards him, rubbing the purple head over his open entrance. 

“Ready for you to fuck me,” he murmured and Molly couldn’t help the little moan in reaction to his words. She pressed forward slowly, carefully, watching as bit by bit of her purple cock was swallowed up by Sherlock’s arse. She bit her lip – the harder that she pressed into Sherlock meant that the textured base pressed harder against her. She grinned down at him as she pulled back a bit and then pressed forward slowly. 

“Well, Sherlock? How does it feel to be penetrated?” she asked cheekily, pulling out and thrusting back in again, this time angling her hips upwards just a bit in hopes of hitting his prostate. From the way that Sherlock whimpered and tossed his head back and forth, she assumed that her aim had been surprisingly good. 

“Good,” he managed to get out, more of a sigh than an actual word. 

Molly laughed. “You made me come up with a different description when I told you that it felt good,” she teased, her thrusts slowly establishing a rhythm. It was a different sort of movement and she knew that she’d be sore in all sorts of new places tomorrow, but seeing Sherlock half-gone with pleasure made it completely worth it. 

Sherlock groaned and flung an arm over his face. “So full, Molly. Sends shivers up my spine…want it to last forever.”

Molly grinned and then slowly pulled out of him, laughing as his eyes popped up and both his hands reached out to her hips, urging her to start fucking him again. She leaned forward and brushed a sweet kiss against his lips. “Up on your hands and knees, Sherlock,” she whispered and he actually whimpered against her lips. 

She moved down towards the bottom of the bed as Sherlock scrambled up into position, presenting his arse to her. “So lovely, Sherlock. So ready and eager to be fucked, aren’t you?” she murmured, moving closer to him and grabbing his hip with one hand and smacking his arse with the other. Sherlock’s head dropped and he groaned again, pushing back against her as she kneaded the pale flesh presented to her. 

She drizzled some more lube onto her cock and slowly pushed into him, not stopping until it was all the way inside him. This angle made it easier to hit his prostate and it also made it easier to control the force of her thrusts, and thus controlling how much the ribbed base pressed against her. She gave a short, shallow thrust and the both of them moaned. She continued to pump into him with sharp thrusts, which hit right against his prostate if his helpless moans and whimpers were anything to go by. 

She reached around his body, keeping one hand wrapped around his hip, and reached for his cock. Sherlock wailed as his arms gave out and he fell into the mattress below him, his groan muffled by the sheets. Molly’s fist started to jerk him off, not the most coordinated of handjobs that she’d ever given, but it was quite difficult to keep up all the different types of stimulation. She had a new found appreciation for the way that Sherlock seemed to be able to play her body like an instrument, even when he was thrusting wildly inside of her. 

But it didn’t take much to sending Sherlock over the edge. He’d managed to prop himself up again, leaning heavily on his elbows as he cried out to her and practically exploded all over her hand and their bed. Molly slowed her thrusts and her hand as he twisted and whimpered, the last of his come spurting out and landing on the sheets. Molly stopped moving when he slumped forward again, his chest and head resting on the mattress. She brought both of her hands up to his shoulders and slid them down his back, grinning as he shivered slightly. Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. 

“I’m going to pull out now, Sherlock. Ok?” He grunted a bit in reply and Molly assumed that it meant that was fine. She pulled out of him slowly and Sherlock whimpered as the head of the dildo popped free from his body. Molly ran another soothing hand down his back and scooted off the bed. “I’m going to go clean up a little bit and then I’ll be right back.”

She quickly snuck out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and washed the toy. She grabbed a flannel and wet it with warm water before heading back into the bedroom. Sherlock was sprawled out on his back and he lifted his head lazily when she entered. She couldn’t help but giggle as she came to sit next to him. Gently, she cleaned him off and then threw the flannel in the nearby hamper. All during her ministrations, Sherlock stared up at her adoringly, with a silly grin plastered on his face. “Thank you, Molly,” he murmured, pulling her down to lie beside him. 

She pressed a kiss against his sweat-damp curls. “Of course, Sherlock. I found it rather…stimulating.” She couldn’t help the surprised moan that escaped her when Sherlock’s hand snuck between her legs and brushed against her still sensitive clit. 

“Mmm, not stimulating enough though, was it?” he muttered against her breast. “I’ll make it up to you later. Need a bit of rest now.” 

Molly grinned and she settled more comfortably in bed. “Fine, but that just means at least two orgasms for me when you wake up again.” 

He nodded slowly, already half asleep. “Fine, fine.”


End file.
